Letters To My Brother
by IzzyLing
Summary: A collection of letters from George to his brother, Fred, after the Battle.
1. One Month

2 June 1998

Dear Fred,

It's been a month already, but feels like years since you left us. Since you left me. I can't believe that only a month ago, you and I were discussing whether there was a potential market for Miniature Crups, and now I'm alone thinking about all this nonsense by myself. Verity has been fantastic this past month and has pretty much taken over the shop while I take a bit of time off. We've all taken time off from work. Well, really, the entire Ministry has been put on hold as we pull ourselves back together as the Wizarding World. It sounds ridiculous, but it's true. Kingsley has been appointed temporary Minister of Magic since Pius Thicknesse is currently in St. Mungos…(his brain got slightly addled when the Imperius Curse lifted). Kingsley tells us the Ministry is busy organizing a celebratory day of honor next week for those lost in the war. That means you, Freddy! They're gonna be celebrating you next week; you, Remus, and Tonks. Oh, Remus and Tonks… right after they'd had Teddy. Mrs. Tonks has been spending some time at the Burrow lately, since raising a newborn alone is difficult work. I think the baby helps Mum cope with everything. Also, I think Teddy has been my only refuge from those moments where I think nothing can get any better: taking care of a new life.

I've moved back home for the time being, for the family needs everybody on board. Percy, Bill, and Charlie came home too, and the house is way too crowded, but I feel so alone. Percy is rooming with me, but neither of us can sleep in your bed. Instead, we've moved a camp bed into the room, pushed some boxes aside, and left your side untouched. Every inch of my body hurts and my heart aches as I walk around and see signs of your presence all over the house. Even looking in the mirror is painful, since I always see your face etched in the lines of mine. Mum is beside herself with grief and hans't stopped crying in a month, although she tries not to let me see. I think she feels the same as I do; like I am a living reminder of what we've lost. Believe it or not, the one person who is with Mum all the time is Percy. I think he feels guilty, mate, even though he did nothing wrong. I keep telling him that, but I don't think he's forgiven himself yet. In fact, I keep telling everyone that you would want us to smile and laugh, yet I find that the hardest for me to do. I miss you like mad, Freddy. If there is such thing as a soulmate, you were most definitely mine. The days are long and tedious, but each day it becomes easier to put one foot in front of the other, because I know that that's what you would've wanted. That's what we all fought for; to make this world a safer place for the rest of us to live in. Miss you, mate.

Always,

George


	2. Six Months

2 November 1998

Dear Fred,

Six months. Don't worry, I've moved back into our flat in Diagon Alley, just as you would've wanted. Keep the store running, eh? Inventions have been slow, but I did decide to go through with contacting a breeder at the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures who says he'll try to see if we can't get a few Crups for breeding purposes. (The Puffskeins were so much easier… the guy at the ministry said something like, the Krups are a more advanced creature so their anatomy is more difficult to miniaturize, and therefore, experts need to be called in to determine if the miniaturized creatures take on any unpleasant magical abilities.) Your last project is taking shape.

Mum and Dad are ok. Everyone has gone back to work. When we were packed into the house, it wasn't long before we discovered that so many people don't fit into our house. Bill and Fleur rented a small, Muggle flat in the village of Ottery St. Catchpole in order to be closer to the family for a while. They're leaving soon, though. Harry has been living with us since the War ended. He wants to buy the flat that Bill and Fleur are living in after they move out, so that he will be close to the family. I don't think he can face going back into Grimmuald Place. I don't think I mentioned it in my last letter, but Harry was appointed to the Auror Office after the war; no surprise there!

Speaking of the Boy Who Lived, Harry and Ginny are back together, and Ron and Hermione are finally a thing. Ron went with her to find her parents in Australia. She's back home and living with her parents, and plans on going back to school after the Christmas holiday to finish her last year. She got special permission from McGonagall to self-educate herself for this first term, and will return to take her N.E.W.T.'s. So typical of Hermione. Always concerned about her education, even though she may just be one of the brightest Witches to live.

After he returned from Australia, Ron came home and is now rooming with me above the shop. He's been helping me run the place, and he's got some great ideas. In a way, he's kinda taken over the people-portion of affairs when I just can't bring myself to talk to people. I never thought I'd say this, but I'm so grateful he's our brother. So much so, that I've decided to make him co-owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It was a difficult decision – for a while I felt like I was replacing you – but if you were here, you'd see that it was the right one. Ron has proven himself beyond capable (It'll be his Christmas present...he doesn't know yet. Shhhhhh.)

Lastly, Angelina and I have been talking a lot lately. Please don't be upset or laugh or whatever you do up there. She's been a really great support system for me these last few months. She doesn't even mind that I'm Holey.

Always,

George


End file.
